


girlswholikegirls.tumblr.com

by nooneleftilove



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, also if use of the word queer isn’t your thing maybe don’t read this I use it twice, another thing my brain won’t hush about, not really Janis/Regina but oh well, please read this and validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneleftilove/pseuds/nooneleftilove
Summary: Janis finds Regina on a tumblr page devoted to girls who like girls. She promptly acts a fool.





	girlswholikegirls.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> more mediocre writing by yours truly, maybe if y’all dont hate it ill write another mediocre chapter but no promises.

Northshore High isn’t the best place for a lesbian to find a date, especially for a lesbian got outed in eighth grade by the Queen Bee of the school. So, a girl would do what she needed to do to look for a date and for Janis -the aforementioned lesbian- that mean poring over all of the ‘Girls Who Like Girls’ pages on Tumblr.

She’s seen all kinds of queer ladies on these pages, but of all the people she would never expect to see, Regina George was on the top of her list. But low and behold, there, clear as day on her laptop screen, was the Apex Predator herself. Several pictures, which Janis had to admit made Regina look like an absolute goddess, were on a tumblr page _for girls that liked girls_ captioned:

“Regina. Bisexual. Chicago.”

Upon further investigation ( _read_ : clicking on the link that submitted the pictures), Janis was almost positive that Regina George had a tumblr, and was not straight. So, she did the obvious thing and send the post to Damian.

* * *

 

artfreak: damian you’re actually gonna lose your shit

artfreak: reginalikegirls.exe

gaymian: o h m y g O D.

gaymian: you’re shitting me

gaymian: you should reply to it, give that binch a heart attack.

artfreak: bet i won’t,, momma ain’t raise no bitch. 

artfreak: i hope she shits her obnoxiously tight white pants

* * *

 

And reply to the post she did, shit-eating grin and all. As her fingers giddily clacked on the keys, she could only imagine how much Regina’s stomach would drop. It’s not exactly sawing her in half, but you take what you can get. While she knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, it was the fun thing to do. Regina had ruined her life, so maybe just a taste of her own medicine would do her some good.

Satisfied with her sorta flirty, sorta ‘I-know-your-secret’ message, she makes her reply public, shuts her laptop, and lays down for the most peaceful night of sleep she had ever had.


End file.
